Earth-3
History Earth-3 has all the features of our reality: same countries, same personalities (politicians, movie stars, etc.), same historical events (World War II, 9/11, etc.), and so on. However, it also contains new ones, such as events like the Human/Mutant war and corporations like Prime Industries and the DGP. But the biggest difference between this universe and ours is the existence of a new species of humans who can use more than 20% of their brain capacity, giving them special abilities/superpowers. In this reality, a mutant capturing agency, called the DGP, was formed to protect the normal citizens by locking the specials in a prison island, Terminus. This made mutants live in constant fear, having to hide their abilities from the rest of the world. Of course, as one would expect in a universe where people have superpowers, there would inevitably have to be crime and evil, and this universe is no exception. Arguably, the most threatening villains in the main story are Prime Industries, a multimillionaire company owned by the corrupt businessmen Nick Raley and Cole Patterson, that secretly experiment on mutants. It intervened in almost every character story and probably holds the record for most character kills in the entire TV series. Other major villains include Brad's group, formed by himself, Joey and Matt; Sarah's Sisterhood, Zandra and her family, the bipolar Hayden Turner, Justin Wilson, mutant hating groups and even the cyborg Elle. Origin Of Superhuman Powers Most of the superhumans got their powers thanks to an augmented brain capacity. It usually activates during puberty, but there have been cases where they activate earlier. It has been speculated that the power acquired is affected by the additional zone of the brain that the mutant gets. Other possible ways of acquiring superhuman powers include: *'Magic': Even though magic did not exist in this reality, Kat once teleported Zandra to Earth-6, where she met her counterpart, who taught her dark magic. Zandra came back, bringing magic into Earth-3. *'Other mutants': Some mutants can give powers to normal humans. Allen is one of them. Using his ability, he gave powers to Brad, Joey, Matt, Sarah, Lois, Cassidy, Sierra and possibly many more. *'Bionic Implants': Some characters have no powers at all, depending instead on advanced technological equipment. Technology is slightly more advanced in this reality; this is due to unique individuals with incredible abilities, such as Haley Brooks. The better known individual who gained superhuman abilities through this method is probably Elle Montgomery, turned into a cyborg by Prime Industries. *'Vampirism': Jace, one of the oldest mutants in existence, could also give powers to normal humans by turning them into vampires. He was the one who originated the vampire race, capable of running at high speeds, superhuman strength, limited mind control and immortality. To become a vampire, a person must die with vampire blood on their system. The only thing vampires need to stay alive is to drink human blood, not needing to eat or sleep. If a vampire doesn't drink human blood in a period of 24 hours, being exposed to sun light will burn its skin, killing them if exposed for too long. *'Other Dimensions': There are many other dimensions (Also known as Earths) where other kinds of power exist. Magic did not exist until it was brought to this reality from Earth-6 (Still being a rare source of power). *'M': M was a drug created by Prime Industries and delivered illegally to the homeless. Prime Industries' goal with M was to successfully create a drug that could give powers to normal humans. M did gave them powers for a short period of time but it also resulted in the user's death as a side effect. * Super Serum: Another Prime Industries experiment who conveyed super strength and durability to its users. As a side effect, those who injected themselves with the serum commonly died with heart attacks. Elle is the only known survivor to its effects, although the reason for that outcome is unknown. Points Of Interest * Portugal ** Aveiro *** Vagos **** Vagos High School **** Prime Systems Store *** Prime Industries Building *** Prime Industries Research Lab Residents *Nathan Emmerson *Caroline Ward *Skyler Michaelson *Haley Brooks *Claire Davis *Paige Millers *Sam Emmerson *Hanna Holt (Vampirized) *Natasha Collins (Vampirized) *Justin Wilson *Hunter Ross *Emma Adams *Hayden Turner *Sophia Jensen *Johanna Whitmore (Deceased) *Elle Montgomery (Deceased) *Kenna Harrinson *Sarah Tyler *Lois Garrinson *Cassidy Conner *Sierra Mills *Kat Winters *Cole Patterson (Deceased) *Joey Philips *Brad Shostack *Luke *Matt Rivers (Deceased) *Hal Hillman *Nick Raley *Jeff *Miguel Anderson *Illyana Anderson *Lydia Anderson *Zandra Anderson * Desmond Anderson (Presumed Dead) *Anne *Andrea *Nadine *Jenna *Tina *Barbra *Catherine *Octavius Cromwell *Paul *Luna *Wolf *Tracy Emmerson *Michael Emmerson *Holly Emmerson *Ben Emmerson *Susan Emmerson *Alison Sinclair *Marlee Jefferson * Allen McKnight * Jace * Ella Thompson Artifacts *'Disintegration Gun'- Created by Haley when the group is kidnapped to a virtual world, removing Joey's powers. Stored on the hideout. *'Stun Guns'- Weapons created by Prime Industries that Haley stole and improved, who can stun enemies instead of killing them. Used primarily to capture mutants alive. *'Memoria Simulator'- A machine primarily created by Prime Industries and later modified by Haley so that Caroline could control it with her mind. It is capable of creating any kind of simulation desired by Caroline for anyone connected to it. Used by the group for training purposes, being able to support 12 people at the same time. Culture and Media TV *Ella Thompson's News *Ella's- A talk show. Films TBA Print Publications *The Dot- The Vagos High newspaper. Commercial Products TBA Notable Figures Politicians TBA Businessmen *Nick Raley- CEO of Prime Industries and DGP. *Cole Patterson- Former CEO of Prime Industries and DGP. Scientists TBA Art and Entertainment Figures *Sarah Tyler- Poorly known singer. Members of the Press *Ella Thompson- Television reporter. Reality show host of Ella's. *Octavius Cromwell Cromwell- History teacher. Historic article writer for the high school's newspaper. Author of a poorly known History book. Government Agents *Cassidy Conner- Former US Air Force soldier. Special agent for the Mutant Rights Act. Others *Elle Montgomery- Former secretary for Cole Patterson. *Illyana Anderson- Prime Industries employee. Organizations Corporations *Prime Industries- Formerly owned by Cole Patterson and Nick Raley. Owned by Nick Raley. *DGP- Formerly owned by the government, then by Nick Raley and Cole Patterson. Owned by Nick Raley. *Mutant Rights Act- TBA Charity, Volunteer and Outreach Organizations TBA Landmarks *Terminus- Mutant prison located on an island. Government Agencies *Healer Program- Responsible for spreading the cure around the world for those who wish it. Headquarters in a smaller island near Terminus. Criminal * The Resistance- A group created during the mutant/human war to fight against the cure and find a peaceful solution. Currently disbanded. Education *Vagos High School- High school attended by most main characters. Retail Outlets TBA Restaurants TBA Pharmaceuticals/Narcotics *M- Drug that activates a higher percentage of the brain, giving powers to normal humans and enhancing mutant powers for a short period of time, resulting on the user's death. *Red Serum- A serum created by Prime System while trying to create a superpower serum. It affects mutants, making them evil for a short period of time. *Yellow Serum- Serum capable of augmenting a mutant's power for a short period of time. *Blue Serum- Capable of preventing a mutant from using their powers for a short period of time. *The Cure- A serum created using Lois' abilities, capable of eliminating mutant powers completely. Humans' main weapon during the Human/Mutant war. *Super Serum- Serum created by Cole Patterson and Nick Raley, obtained from Matt. Those injected with it gained super strength and durability but, as a side effect, caused the users' heart to beat increasingly fast, commonly resulting in heart attacks. Appearances Earth-3 appears in the following My Own World projects: *Teen Mutants (TV Series) * Teen Mutants (Comics) *Teen Mutants (Video game) *Teen Mutants Tournament (Video game) *Teen Mutants: Brad's Revenge (Video game) *Teen Mutants: The Night Haley Brooks Died *Skyler Michaelson: The Vampire Hunter *Teen Mutants: The Origin of Allen McKnight *Teen Mutants: The Origin of Prime Industries *Teen Mutants: Take a Tour *Teen Mutants: A Day With Caroline *Teen Mutants: The Ruined Christmas *Teen Mutants: Advanced Detectives *Teen Mutants: All You Need To Know With Haley Trivia/Notes *Earth-3 contains the most projects in a single reality, having a TV series, special episodes and various video games, novels and guidebooks. *The central concept of Earth-3 is that it is just like real world, except that superhumans exist. Category:Realities Category:Earth-3 Category:Existing Realities Category:Active Realities